


Homesick

by eripotter



Category: Check Please! (Webcomic)
Genre: Christmas!, Friendship, Gen, Hanukkah
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-21
Updated: 2017-12-21
Packaged: 2019-02-17 21:02:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,362
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13085304
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/eripotter/pseuds/eripotter
Summary: Tango gets a little bit homesick around finals.





	Homesick

**Author's Note:**

  * For [story_telling_sage](https://archiveofourown.org/users/story_telling_sage/gifts).



Finals week was a stressful time for everyone. Tango was sitting at the coffee table in the Haus living room. He was puzzling over his criminology paper. The thoughts were in his head, but it was the act of putting them in the word document, that he was having trouble with. Every few seconds he was staring at word, then looking up at the clock, and occasionally looking at Whiskey.  
“Hey Whiskey?”  
“Yes Tango?” he said without looking up.  
“Do you have any plans for going home after finals?”  
“I do.”  
Tango nodded and started typing more. He was itching to go home. To be able to go to his mother when he was having a difficult time. Or just because he missed her. Which is why he was so anxious to get home. He loved the team and everything but family was family. Tango shook his head and went back to typing his paper.  
~  
Taking a breath, Tango looked up from his intro to history final to look out the window. Big fat snowflakes fell outside. He liked the snow, but he hoped it would only fall for a short time.  
~  
As luck would have ti, the snow had stopped falling by the time Tango was done with his final. He felt a brief pep in his step as he made his way back to the Haus. Whiskey was going to help him with his math final, and he smiled to himself. Walking inside, he knocked the snow off of his boots before closing the door behind him. Ransom was in the living room along with Holster if Tango was guessing right.  
“Tango my man! Have you seen the weather report?”  
“No… What does it say?”  
“There’s a snowstorm that’s supposed to hit tonight. Going to drop at least 10 inches over the next 24 hours. Guess we’re all stuck here.”  
Tango stared transfixed at the screen that told him that very thing. His heart dropped to the bottom of his stomach. Sullenly he made his way to the kitchen. As always it smelled great in the kitchen. Bitty was rolling out dough and butter together at the kitchen island.  
“Hey Tango, how are you today?”  
“Just got done with my history final.”  
“Lord, I don’t even want to think about the rest of my finals. I should definietely be studying right now.”  
“I would be studying, but I’m waiting for Whiskey to get here so he can help me with my math final. Hey do you really think it’s going to snow ten inches in the next day?”  
“Unfortunately. A white Christmas is nice, but I want to be able to go home.”  
“I really hope I’ll be able to get a late flight out of here. “  
“Feeling homesick?” Bitt stopped folding the dough and instead put his hand on either side of the counter. He looked like Tango’s mom for a brief second before Tango processed that he wasn’t at home. Then he felt the corners of his mouth pulling down into a frown. He didn’t say anything and Bitty came around the counter and wrapped an arm around his shoulder.  
“Don’t worry about Christmas. You’ll be able to get home eventually. But we can have a small Haus Christmas.”  
“Small? In this Haus?”  
Tango hadn’t meant it as a joke but Bitty laughed a little bit. Tango cocked his head and looked at him. Around the corner Whiskey came through the door. Tango could tell that it was Whiskey because of Holster loudly shouting his name. Whiskey came around the corner and nodded at Bitty before sitting down on the stool next to Tango.  
“You ready to study?”  
“Not really.”  
Whiskey smiled, and Bitty went to put his dough in the freezer to let it chill.  
“Well I’ll just let you two get on with it. I’m going to watch Great british bake off with the boys.”  
Tango waved after him, and cracked open his algebra text book.  
~  
In the living room, Bitty very calmly walked around the disgusting green couch to stand in front of the two co-captains.  
“Boys we’ve got a problem.”  
They both immediately sat up.  
“As you both know we’re not going to be able to make it home for awhile for Christmas. Maybe even after Christmas.”  
“Right.”  
“I don’t think Tango is taking the news well. We’re going to have to have a Haus Christmas.”  
“I do love decorating. And Ransom put a hold on the over the top decorations.”  
“We don’t need a million menorahs or dreidels in the Haus Holster.”  
“Where is your Christmas spirit Ransom?”  
“Holster. I don’t know how to tell you this, but we still don’t need that many menorahs.”  
Holster rolled his eyes, but asked,  
“What type of decorations are we talking? Christmas, Hanukah, Kwanza, or just general Holiday splendor?”  
“Christmas and Hanukah I think. Olly and Wicks are both Jewish. And we’re inviting the whole team. Better to be more exclusive than not.”  
Ransom&HolsterTM fist bumped before agreeing with Bitty that they would set up a really good Christmas/Hanukah themed party this Friday after finals. Smiling, he went back into the kitchen to finish rolling out his dough and watching the tadpoles study for finals.  
~  
Tango was calling his mom.  
“I don’t think I’m going to be able to make my flight home.”  
“Is there a later one?”  
“The earliest one is on the 21st and cost several hundred dollars to switch the ticket. It’s still pouring down snow over here.”  
“Is pouring down snow the right expression Tony?”  
“I don’t know, but it fits?”  
“It does. Let me see if I can shift things around. We’re going to get you home for Christmas. What’s Christmas without my baby?”  
“What about Charles and Mary?”  
“You are all my babies no matter old you are. Even if Charles and Mary are my actual babies.”  
“Yes ma’am. I’ll talk to you later, there’s a hockey team meeting.”  
“This late?”  
“Yeah I guess so.”  
“Alright well I’ll call you when we figure out something about Christmas. Bye Tony.”  
“Bye mom.”  
“Bye sweetie.”  
Tango walked through the Haus doors and almost had to apologize.”  
“Am I in the right house?”  
“TANGO!”  
Several of the Haus members poured out from around the corner. Lardo had a tastefully decorated Christmas sweater. And by tastefully Tango thought it looked terrible. Ransom and Holster were wearing matching Hanukah sweaters. They had light up menorahs and apparently sang because there was soft Hanukah sounding music coming from them.  
“What’s going on here?”  
“It’s a Christmas/Hanukah party Tango!”  
“Why?”  
“Bitty said you were feeling homesick, and we both agreed that this was the perfect way for you to feel better about the whole situation,” Ransom explained.  
Tango didn’t say anything, he felt speechless. Instead he went over to Bitty and hugged him tightly.  
“Tango!”  
“Sorry is that not okay?”  
“It’s fine. We didn’t want you to feel too homesick. I know you real miss your mom and the rest of your siblings. So this is a way for you to be home without being home.”  
Tango hugged Bitty just that much tighter. Bitty smiled brighter before remembering,  
“Oh there’s brownies in the kitchen if you want them.”  
Tango nodded feeling slightly overwhelmed at the love he was feeling from these people he had only known a couple of months. Passing further into the hallway, he found Whiskey leaning against the doorway.  
“Whiskey!”  
“Tango.”  
“Are you here for the Hanukah or the Christmas party? Is it a both party? Is that rude to ask you?”  
“It’s not rude. I’m not really here for the party.”  
“Then why are you here?”  
“For a friend.”  
“I’m sure they’re happy. You should tell them!”  
“I did.”  
Tango blinked, “Do you mean me?”  
“Yes Tango.”  
“We’re friends?”  
“Yes.”  
He didn’t say anything to that. Instead Tango was just content to bask in the feeling of this love. He didn’t know what was going on with him and Whiskey. But somethings even he knew you just didn’t ask about. From the living room someone was shouting about beer pong, and Tango turned to Whiskey.  
“Want to go watch?”  
“Sure.”


End file.
